Samson Oak/Games/Quotes/USUM
:"You have an island challenge amulet! Plus Normalium Z and Fightinium Z! So it would seem that you've cleared that trial of Ilima's, have you? And even battled Hala? Congratulations!" :"Oh! Well, hello there. Good to meet you. I'm Oak—Samson Oak. I'm a Pokémon researcher, and I'm looking into the Totem Pokémon found around here." :"Yes, Totem Pokémon... Why are they so large? What gives them that burning aura? Don't you find yourself wondering as well?" ::I do!: "Precisely my point! In that case, let me tell you this..." ::Not really...: "Is that so? You may say that now, but I think that hearing what I have to propose will change your mind!" :"I want you to collect certain stickers for me, to receive a totem-like Pokémon for yourself! That's right. I mean the Totem Stickers!" :"You can find Totem Stickers here and there. Peel them off whenever you find them, and try to collect them all." :"If you collect 20 Totem Stickers to show me, I'll give you a fine / !" :"Don't let me down, young ! After all, you are the that Professor Kukui entrusted with there!" :"I'll be around Heahea Beach on Akala Island, if you need to ever find me! You can reach it with a spot of ." :"Alola, young ! Since you're out and about exploring on your island challenge, you must already know about regional variants, don't you?" ::Yes: "Just as I would have expected!" ::No: "Indeed? Maybe they are rarer than I thought..." :"Yes, regional variants... They arise when the influences of a particular region cause a Pokémon's physical aspect and even type to change." :"If you have a local Persian—the regional variant—I would quite like to see it!" * If the player has an Alolan Persian in their party :"Oh! That's a local , all right! I've heard that having a round face can be considered quite cute here in Alola! Maybe that explains the Alolan regional variant? And since Persians are so smart even before they evolve, it may be that they use the extra energy born during Evolution to instead help strengthen and bulk up their bodies... How very fascinating and alluring! And since this regional variant Persian evolves only with high friendship, I know what kind of wonderful Trainer you must be, my young friend!" :"Thank you, ! Let me give you something good as thanks!" * If talked to again :"Oh, that cousin of mine in Kanto... He and I look remarkably alike, or so everyone always says. He's Samuel , though. He actually is the one who gave me this Kanto region Pokédex that I carry with me now for comparison as I look into things here in Alola." :"Sam has a grandson, in fact, who is a pretty astounding Trainer himself. Boy's name is . I actually sent him some Z-Crystals as well, so who knows? Maybe he'll come visit Alola, too, someday!" * After meeting Blue in the Battle Tree :"What! You met my grand-nephew Blue?! Well, if that doesn't just take the cake! It's like six degrees of Pokémon separation!" Malie City Outer Cape :"Oh, hello! Hello! Alola!" :"Did you know that Alolan are in fact not native to the region at all, but instead are what we would call naturalized Pokémon? There is not so much sludge and pollution for Grimer to feed on here in Alola, though, so they have grown to feed on garbage instead. They do not give off a foul stench, thanks to the way they contain any poisons within their bodies, but their crystals are terribly poisonous!" :"Here! I've got something good for you!" :"I hope you'll try to complete your Pokédex. For Rotom's sake as well!" Mount Hokulani :"Oh, hello! Hello! Alola!" :"You know, there's this Pokémon called . It comes down from space like a shooting star. And the cores of these Minior seem to shine in a number of different colors! They don't seem to be regional variants, but it's an interesting phenomena nonetheless." :"Here! I've got something good for you!" :"I hope you'll try to complete your Pokédex. For Rotom's sake as well!" :"Why, young ! We keep running into one another, don't we?" :"When I'm feeling stuck with my research into regional variants and Totem Pokémon, that's when I come out for a spot of Mantine Surfing! It's the secret to feeling all recharged!" :"Though it does get my that I can't seem to ever beat that kimono-clad cad when it comes to the ranking board..." :"Anyway! You keep collecting those Totem Stickers, and enjoy your island challenge! I'll be around Heahea Beach on Akala Island if you ever need me!" Geothermal Power Plant :"Oh, hello! Hello! Alola!" :"Here in the Alola region, volcanic eruptions can result in long, thin strands of magma... They form strands of glass rather like hair! But the hair on the here is not glass, but rather whiskers of some metallic substance. They use them for communication and as a sort of sensor to investigate their surroundings." :"Here! I've got something good for you!" :"I hope you'll try to complete your Pokédex. For Rotom's sake as well!" ;Calling after the player collects <20/40/50/70/80/100> Totem Stickers :"Oh! Well, hello there! It's me, Samson Oak. I see you've collected some Totem Stickers. You should come stop by Heahea Beach! Heahea Beach :"Oh! Young ! I've been hoping to see you again!"'' * After collecting <20/40/50/70/80/100> Totem Stickers :"It seems you've collected Totem Stickers! I told you I'd give you a special that's as big as a real Totem Pokémon once you got , so I guess it's yours!" * After collecting < > Totem Stickers :"So you've collected Totem Sticker(s)... Hunting them down is quite the task, isn't it?" * After receiving the Totem Pokémon :"The captains and Trial Guides work hard to stick Totem Stickers up all around Alola. Searching them out should surely help you progress through your island challenge!" * If the PC boxes are full :"Hrmmm... It looks like your Boxes are too full to exchange your Totem Stickers for this fine totem-like Pokémon, ambitious young Trainer!" * After finding all Totem Stickers :"Even after finding every last Totem Sticker, that doesn't mean the quest to understand precisely what Totem Pokémon are, or what source their auras derive from, will end!"